The Magic Boy
by masCaHYoo12
Summary: para Penyihir punya dunia sendiri yang disebut dunia magic, tapi Kyungsoo tersesat di bumi dan bertemu dengan Pemuda dewasa yang memanggilnya adik kecil. Summary apaaa coba, nggak bisa bikin summary, yang jelas ini fict nya KAISOO remake dari sebuah komik, walau isiannya gak semua sama :) RNR


**Cast : Kaisoo ***pasti*

Support cast : temukan **sendiri**

**FanFiction about Kaisoo**

**Im a KaisooShipper **** BrOwny**

Jadi, jika ada yang berkunjung dan ternyata nggak ngeship kaisoo, silahkan balik lagi kehalaman sebelumnya *becanda kok*

REMAKE ini ')

No **summary**

And Enjoy^^

Apa kalian tahu jika diatas langit terdapat kehidupan lain, selain kehidupan di bumi?

Hem.. Kalian tidak tahu?

Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Diatas langit terdapat kehidupan lainnya.

Ya

Dunia lain.

Dunia yang seluruh penghuninnya adalah penyihir

Kalian tahu 'penyihir'kan?

Di bumi memang ada penyihir tapi bukankah kalian tidak tahu sejarah asal usul penyihir tersebut.

Penyihir berasal dari dunia yang berada diatas langit. Dunia yang seluruh penghuninnya adalah pengendali sihir. Jangan kira ini cerita tentang Harry Potter di sekolah akan mengajarkan kalian tentang bagaimana mengayunkan tongkat dan menggumamkan mantra. Ini adalah cerita nyata yang memang adanya.

Hey, tapi jangan kalian kira, orang-orang biasa yang tinggal dibumi dan bukan pengendali sihir bisa pergi menjelajah di dunia magic.

Dunia magic memiliki pelindung kasat mata disetiap inci langitnya.

Di dunia magic juga ada langit. Langit yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil bersayap yang terbang mengambang.

Mobil-mobil bersayap itu digunakan pengendali sihir seperti menggunakan sebuah taksi seperti dibumi.

Dan, Di dunia magic ada Sekolah yang mengajarkan tentang sihir. Sekolah yang wajib diikuti dan diwajibkan untuk seluruh penghuni dunia magic.

Karena disekolah, para pengguna sihir dapat mengetahui setinggi apa level sihir yang sudah mereka kuasai.

Dan yeah. Kalian tahu.. hari ini para murid sekolah magic tengah mengadakan tour de bumi. Khususnya bagi murid yang baru saja mencapai level 5.

Murid murid berumur 14 tahun yang baru saja mencapai level 5.

"Kyungmoo... ayo berangkat mobilnya sudah siap"

itu suara guru sihir yang memiliki level sihir 12, namanya Kim Junmyeon. Atau anak anak biasa memanggilnya Suho karena senyumnya bagaikan senyum malaikat –walaupun kita tidak tahu apakah anak anak itu sudah pernah melihat malaikat atau belum -_- "

"ne suho sae ... sebentar aku ikat tali sepatu dulu" anak bermata bulat dan terlihat mungil yang dipanggil Kyungmoo itu berteriak keras kerah Suho yang berdiri disamping mobil bersayap –khas dunia magic.

"cepatlah moo, jadwal keberangkatan kita tidak bisa diundur lagi"

Kyungmoo yang tadi menunduk mulai berlari.

Bruk~

Ternyata tali sepatunya tidak terikat sempurna.

"aiggooo.. mooo, kau ini sudah level 5, kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu untuk mengikat tali sepatu" Suho terlihat murka karena mobil mereka sudah terdesak untuk terbang.

"ukh, sae ini sakit sekali" lutut pemuda kecil dan mungil bernama Kyungmoo itu berdarah.

"aiishh, kau cengeng sekali sih"

Dengan penuh tidak kesabaran Suho menggunakan sihir yang selama ini sudah ia pelajari, yang membuat Kyungsoo yang menangis mengambang dan perlahan menuju kerah mobil bersayap tengah bersiap akan terbang menuju bumi.

"moo, bukankah kau sudah diajarkan mengikat tali sepatu dengan sihir?" Suho bertanya sambil mengusap surai Kyungmoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"hiks, maafkan moo sae. Moo lupa"

Kyungmoo menangis tersedu, walaupun Suho sudah berusaha membuatnya diam.

"hei, kau tak malu sudah besar masih menangis" Suho saenim tersenyum pada Kyungmoo.

Dan membuat bocah labil nan mungil itu berhenti tersedu menangis.

"maafkan moo sae, karena moo begitu cengeng"

Kyungmoo memeluk pinggang Suho yang tepat berada disampingnya.

'aigoooo kau manis sekali kyungmoo' suho bergumam dan tersenyum melihat kyungmoo yang sudah tidak lagi menangis.

"ahahahahahahha,, lihat itu teman-teman Kyungmoo lagi lagi menangis dan lihat. Badannya sampai sekarang tidak tumbuh tumbuh juga. Hey moo. Benarkah kau berumur 14 tahun?. Tapi mengapa tubuhmu seperti bocah berumur 6 tahun, hahahahaha"

Kyungmoo memang cengeng dan dia masih bocah labil. Kyungmoo seorang pengendali sihir yang sejak kecil tidak pernah mengenal orang tuannya. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Suho saenim untuk membimbingnya.

Kyungmoo hanya bocah kecil berumur 14 tahun yang pertumbuhan tubuhnya tidak senormal teman teman lainnya.

Mungkin mental Kyungmoo tertekan karena tidak mempunyai orang tua dan terus saja mendapatkan pengucilan dari teman-temannya.

"Huush, apa yang baru saja kau Katakan panyeol, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada temanmu"

Suho menegur seorang anak bermatabesar bernama panyeol itu.

"baiklah sae, maafkan aku yang baru saja berkata jujur. Hahahahaha"

Bukannya merasa bersalah bocah bernama panyeol itu malah tertawa bangga karena berhasil membuat mood kyungmoo tidak baik pagi ini.

"sudah lah moo, jangan dipikirkan. Panyeol memang begitu."

'aigooo, kenapa suho sae selalu baik padaku,'

Kyungmoo kembali memeluk suho sampai ia terlelap didalam dekapannya.

* * *

"anak-anak, ayo banguuuun.. mobil kita sudah sampai dibumii"

Suho membangunkan anak-anak yang tadinya terlelap karena perjalanan mereka lumayan jauh.

"nah, sekarang aku akan memberitahukan kalian beberapa peringatan. Pertama jangan beritahu siapapun jika kalian seorang pengendali sihir yang berasal dari dunia magic. Kedua kalian harus kembali kesini, karena kita akan kembali ke dunia magic. Jangan terlambat oke, karena mobil ini sudah disihir untuk terbang sesuai jadwal. Ehm... apalagi yang harus kusampaikan yaa.. oh! ya, untuk panyeol dan kyungmoo, dibumi nama kalian adalah chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Arraseo?"

Suho sibuk berceramah didepan, sedangkan anak anak sibuk melihat keindahan bumi yang tidak mereka lihat di dunia magic. Langit bumi terlihat begitu indah dengan warna biru yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Langit bumi juga kosong, disana tidak ada mobil bersayap yang mengambang.

Pemandangannya juga sangat menakjubkan dengan penghuninnya yang berjalan teratur diiringi bunyi mesin kendaraan dijalanan.

"kalian mendengarkan?" suho kembali bertanya,

"Neeeeeee" jawab serempak anak anak level 5, kecuali Kyungmoo yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo, kemarilah" suho mengulurkan tangannya –menggapai bocah kecil yang tinnginya hanya setengah badan suho.

"kau mengerti semua yang sudah saenim jelaskan kan?"

'ngik... ngik'

Tanda Kyungsoo mengangguk.

-_-tapi aku kurang yakin jika bocah itu mengerti.

"nah, pergilah kemana yang kalian suka. Tapi jangan lupakan tujuan kita yang ingin mempelajari kehidupan dibumi, dan kembali lah kalian kesini tepat jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan" suho mengulang ceramahnya, walaupun tidak sepanjang tadi.

*-*Kaisoo*-*

"huh, apa apaan itu suho sae, seenaknya saja mengganti namaku" terlihat Kyungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah dan terus bergumam tak jelas.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa suho yang ia anggap baik, tibatiba saja seenak jidat mengganti nama yang ia akui sangat bagus.

"suho saem.. suho saem" Kyungsoo yang heran kepada suho menggeleng gelengkan kepalannya.

**BRUK~**

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil itu menabrak pinggang yang terlihat begitu tinggi dan besar.

"aish" keluh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk langsung berdiri, dan mencari sumber –yang membuat orang orang berbadan tinggi terlihat mengepung sesuatu.

'**lihat dan saksikan dengan mata dan kepala anda baik-baik'**

Suara yang terdengar besar itu membuat Kyungsoo yang mungil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"eh,"

Kyungsoo terperangah melihat seorang pemuda dengan kulitnya yang begitu terlihat coklat tengah menerbangkan beberapa kartu.

Kyungsoo yang tahu jika penyihir yang bisa melakukan itu langsung berlari menuju pemuda tersebut, dan berteriak.

"Dasar pembohoong... kau bukan penyihir" Kyungsoo menggunakan sekuat nada suaranya. Dan yang terjadi adalah.

Hahaahahahahahahahaha

Ia ditertawakan oleh penonton.

Lelaki yang tadinya begitu konsen menerbangkan kartunya, tiba-tiba menyeringai dan mulai menurunkan kartunya agar tak terbang lagi,

"apa maksudmu adik kecil" tanya lelaki dewasa tersebut.

"kau seorang pembohong tuan. Mana ada penyihir dibumi. Penyihir hanya ada didunia ma –"

Tiba tiba kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya setelah melihat banyak pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

"kau ini, terlalu banyak berkhayal adik kecil"

Pemuda yang terlihat dewasa itu tersenyum dan mengusak penuh surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa merona penuh malu,

Dan ketika Pemuda itu berlalu dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mengekor mengikuti pemuda yang terlihat sangat dewasa itu.

"hey adik kecil,kenapa kau mengikutiku"

"maaf tuan. Aku tidak tahu aku dimana"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan polosnya, dan kembali membuat para penonton tertawa.

"kau dari mana adik kecil, apa kau kehilangan jejak orang tuamu"

Pemuda itu mulai memposisikan tubuh agar tidak membuat Kyungsoo terus mendongak.

'ahni tuan, sepertinya aku terpisah dari rombonganku"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalannya dan matanya yang bulat itu mulai mengembun lagi.

"aigooo, kau manis sekali, baiklah aku akan membantumu mencari rombongan mu adik kecil"

Dan pemuda yang diteriaki pembohong itu mulai mencoba memberitahu penonton untuk bubar. Karena pertunjukkannya tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

"nah, coba kau ingat. Kau berjalan dari mana tadi"

Tanya pemuda itu/

"aku tidak ingat dan tidak tahu tuan"

"eh, sebelumnya. Jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil aku hyung. Dan yeah namaku Kim Jongin"

"dan sebaiknya kau tinggal denganku dulu sampai kau tahu dari mana asalnya dirimu datang"

**Meanwhile**

"panyeol, ah maksudku chanyeol.. apa kau melihat Kyungmoo, aish maksudku Kyungsoo."

Suho terlihat panik, mengetahui anak level 5 kesayangannya tidak ada di tempat seharusnya mereka berkumpul.

"mungkin saja, ia diangkut tukang sampah karena dikira kantung kresek sae.. hahahaha, tubuhnya kan kecil sekali.. hahahaha"

**TAK~**

Dengan tidak manusiawi, suho menjitak kepala chanyeol hingga benjOl.

"saenim, sakitt"

"biarin, Wek"

Suho pun mengajak anak anak level 5 lainnya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat mengusap-usap kepalannya.

"yeol, kau tak apakan. Ayo kita cari kyungsoo lagi"

Seorang bocah manis menarik tangan chanyeol untuk mencari Kyungsoo lagi, karena jadwal terbang mobil mereka sebentar lagi.

"terimakasi Baekhyun"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas gengaman bocah bernama baekhyun di tangannya.

.

.

TEBECEH

.

.

A/N

Hai, author nya bawa fict kaisoo baru nih.. hahaha maaf ya, isinya amburadul dan gak rapi. Ini ga diedit lagi. Puasannya melawan, jadi lemes binggid.

**BrOwny**


End file.
